


Midnight Ride

by mamalorian



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bendy Girl, Car Sex, F/M, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's feelings there is you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalorian/pseuds/mamalorian
Summary: Kandomere's growing fascination with his attractive human charge drives him to the breaking point.Literally.Or, Vic uses him for a ride like a free Uber.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Original Character(s), Kandomere (Bright)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> ROUGH DRAFT. I'll make it a point to revisit this one at some point for a proper update.

Kandomere would never  admi ts that he accepts the call just because he longs to hear her voice after their extended time apart. 

"Do tell, Ms. Wagner, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He says by way of greeting.

"How did you know?" She laughs huskily, and he can hear the smile bleeding through. He pictures the alluring sight of her full top lip tipping up at the end and his groin tightens. 

His retort dies on his tongue, and he  hmms thoughtfully, drumming his fingers against the oak wood of his desk. Interesting.

"Listen, Kandy...about that f-favor that you owe me..."She trails off momentarily and a breath y  moan fills the silence. 

"Ms. Wagner? Are you well?" He sits up straight in his chair at the sound of several ragged breaths. She sounds,  _ hurt _ _ ,  _ almost. His heart pounds with the uncertainty.

"I need you, to p-please come pick me up. I'm at the c-corner of Langland & Cypress." He must be quiet for a beat too long because she stutters again , imploringly . "P-please."

There's a surge of desperation in her tone that compels him forward and he's throwing on his jacket while barking a quick, "Stay there,  _ agitador _ ."

She moans again in response and then the line goes dead.

" _ Mierda _ !" He curses as he tears through the lobby, bypassing those who make attempts to slow his progress.

Kandomere expels a few more curses while in route, dodging slow crawling vehicles and late - night pedestrians alike. When he reaches the merged roadways, he spots her,  sagged  again st a light pole. He can't get the car stopped quick enough, nearly parking on the curb and running towards her. 

"Vic!" He calls, grasping her upper arms and hauling her up against him. 

" _ Mierda _ , you r skins like fire!" Her  flesh  practically burns his own and when he lays the back of his hand across her cheek she jerks back into the realm of consciousness.

He calls her name again, a roared "Victoria!" seeking her gaze with his own. She finally fixates on him slowly,  the  beautiful smile splitting her own lips open. 

"Come on,  _ Hermosa _ ." He half drags, half carries her to his car; he tries to open the door with her draped across his chest and

Is she  _ groping _ him?

Her face is tucked neatly into his neck and her plump mouth moves against his pulse point. She sobs his name when she clutches him closer, her hips moving against his own. She’s unnaturally strong when he jerks away from her, shoving her back against the open door of his car, fighting for control of the moment.

Her eyes are glazed over, giving her  an almost blind appearance, and he grabs her jaw roughly to keep her still. “Are you drunk, Vic?”

“No.” She slurs, and uses his confusion to her advantage, hiking one of her legs up and locking it around his waist. She  _ squeezes _ , her core brushing his own and lets her head fall back against the car with a loud  ** THUNK ** .

“Fuck!” Her shout is hoarse while she undulates her hips. “I- I was following a lead and it was a-a-a set up. Those pointy eared f-fuckers got me with some sort of antigen, Kandy.”

He can smell her in the air. A small whiff of perfume, then her heady arousal. Fuck, he can smell how damp she is between her thighs.

Kandomere tries to still her hips by using  his full body weight and she trembles harder against him. “Oh, please..” She implores. “Please, do  _ something  _ Kandomere . I feel like I’m burning from the inside out.”

He’s quiet for a moment, mulling his thoughts. He should run her to the Elven hospital, but he’s not sure what type of deal she was running and if these people might be after her. The first place they would check would be local medical centers.

Vic moans again, trying to rub herself against him and he shushes her. “I got you, _Hermosa_. Just get in the car, and I’ll take care of you.”

He wrestles her in and lopes around the front of the car, barely getting his door closed before speeding off from the curb. He means to bring her to his apartment, but she’s on him within seconds, fingers curling in his collar and pulling his face to her own. 

She gets her pouty little mouth on his ear, teeth nibbling and tongue slipping and he squeezes the steering wheel so hard his knuckles pop. “Vic.” He warns quietly. “I’m driving, do not distract me.”

“You said you were going to take care of me.” She whines, and seems to pull herself together enough to get back into her own seat, but she’s practically writhing with unleashed energy. “I don’t think I can wait much longer...” With that, she’s fumbling with the waist band of her pants, trying to get them down over the swell of her hips. 

“Vic, don’t. We’re almost there, _chica_.” He watches out of the corner of his eye as she slips her hand under the band of her underwear. He runs a  red light and takes a hard left into an old parking garage, only two  block from his apartment. He can’t take the smell, or the sounds of her running her fingers through the mess between her thighs. 

He slams the car into park and reaches across the console, removing her hand and cupping her with his own. She sighs, when he steels his resolve and slides his finger into her panties. 

Her cunt is sopping wet, and his nostrils flare when he gathers some on his fingers and reaches up to press them into her clit. 

“Oh, FUCK.” Her neck strains against the seat, and she kicks one foot up on his dash. He’ll reprimand her for that later. Now, he’s focused on the sound of her like a broken record, begging him to fuck her with his hand and he’s eager to comply. 

Kandomere curls two fingers into her slow, with all the time in the world. It’s an awkward angle but he makes it work, reaching out with his empty hand to  cup the back of her neck. He turns her face toward him as he pumps his fingers gently, thumb tapping on her clit. 

She’s red faced, hair sticking to her cheeks and he thinks that she is pretty, for a human. She makes a grab for his thigh and he shakes his head. Her whine makes him grit his teeth and he  digs his fingers into her neck, fingers searching for that spot that will-

“God dammit!” She sobs, strong thighs clamping down on his hand. He’s found her G spot quickly, rubbing his fingers rhythmically against the soft center before twisting his wrist and pressing hard. She squeals in protest, and comes with a loud sob of his name. She soaks his hand and  Kandomere can’t stop the groan that leaves his mouth, she’s putting off some pretty heavy  pheromones at this point and it might drive him over the edge.

Vic’s struggling for breath again when she starts to rock her hips again; so much for this being a quick endeavor.  Kandomere amps the pace of his fingers up, and rubs his thumb along the line of her pulse, staring directly into her glazed eyes. Vic’s lips tremble as the waves start building again, trying to twist her way out of the seat.

“Not enough!” she cries, arching her back and trying to ride his hand. A growl reverberates his chest when she reaches again for his thigh, burning hands sliding across his groin. His trousers are stretched tight over his erection, and the combined weight of her hand and the pleading in her gaze, nearly undoes any restraint that he has left. When Kandomere pulls back, Vic howls a cry and reaches for him again.

“Hush,  _ mi alma _ . I’m going to give you what you want.” He’s undoing his zipper when she begins to comprehend. The sound of her moaning his name, makes  Kandomere grip himself through his black boxer briefs. He snatches at her upper arm and pulls her across the console, non-too gently either. 

Warm breath washes over his face as she starts panting, leaning forward to try and catch his mouth. He complies, and the battle begins, albeit a little sloppily. He groans into her mouth when she takes him in hand, and he feels her rise up on her thighs guiding him to where she is hottest. The strong smell of her arousal makes him dizzy and he almost forgets himself, until he feels the press of her above him...muscles straining as her walls begin to give to his length. Her panties are cutting into the side of his cock, but  Kandomere feels lost in the sensation of Vic working herself down on him.

When her thighs begin to tremble,  Kandomere catches her by the throat and pumps his hips up. Vic shrieks and her head falls back, hands going up against the roof of the car to stabilize herself. He holds himself as still as possible, trying to savor the feeling of her velvet cunt wrapped tight around him like a fist. 

“P-please move, Kandy. For fuck’s s-sake.” Vic lets her head fall forward, hair covering her face. He starts a slow pull out, and doesn’t get far before he shoves forward and bottoms out again. She sobs and he tightens his hold on her neck before starting to pump lazily into her. 

She’s going mad above him, begging and wailing his name. She’s keeping her mouth busy by telling him how good he feels. How she feels about him. How long she’s wanted this.

“Look at me, Victoria. .”  Kandomere uses his thumb to tilt her chin back, and catches her blazing eyes. Her lips part on another moan and she clamps down on him, **HARD** , and he can't help but bear his sharp teeth at her when she comes around him. She grips him like a vice and he watches a tear fall down her cheek from the  force of her orgasm. 

Then she bares her teeth right back, and the sight of her little blunt teeth make laughter bubble up in his throat, she seems surprised and he wipes the look off her face as he fucks up into her, no restraint to be found. 

She’s trying to catch his rhythm, bouncing in his lap and rolling her hips counterclockwise. Her little body was built for this, built for him and he tells her so, just to watch her come apart again. 

Kandomere lets her float on the blissful sensation of another climax before he picks the pace up, plunging into her welcome body for what seems like merely just another minute before the human shatters around him again.

Vic keens something that sounds like his name, and the compulsion to mark her is an aching, agonizing sharp pain behind his teeth. She begs him to come, and Kandomere lets out a gruff, “ _ Where _ ?” because there’s still some line of consent he has be careful not to cross.

“Inside.” She breathes and there’s something profound about the look she gives him, almost frenzied but there’s a hint of adoration glittering and it mesmerizes him until he’s overtaken by the intensity of his climax. 

It burns through him, bombarding his common sense and in the midst of it all, he hauls Vic forward and sinks his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder. She yelps his name, curling her fingers into the unbound strands of his hair. 

He’s vaguely aware of her trembling against him, her wailing dying down until she’s sniffing pitifully. The bestial part of him  recognizes that she’s squirming in his lap, ready to go again but he needs to get her into his apartment.

After some woeful cries from her, he manages to right their clothing and get her deposited back into the passenger seat. He pretends to not see the damp spot across his lap when he steers his car the remaining blocks to his building. 

The struggle to get her up to his floor, fully clothed is something of  an epic battle itself. She’s temptation, wrapped in a pretty & horny little bow, just waiting for him to unravel her again.

He barely hauls her inside, when he gets her up against the wall and on his cock again. Vic sighs, relief evident in her tone.

He wakes up a few short hours later to her crouched between his splayed thighs, pretty pink tongue gliding down on him to the root. 

He returns the favor around 5 AM, splaying one hand on her belly to keep her flush to the bed while he fucks her with his tongue. 

Around 8, he wakes dazed to find himself alone in the bed, Vic peering around one blind out into the city. 

“Victoria?” 

She tenses, and gives him her profile only, but silence stretches between them. 

“Are you alright?” 

She shrugs, “I’m a bit sore. Everything is a tad bit hazy at the moment.”

They’ve never been good with explaining feelings, more so on his side. Vic is always brutally honest and he knows that most of it is a shield she keeps in place to protect herself from the harsh world she’s immersed herself in. 

It seems that sex has been the only way they’ve ever been able to share what they feel with each other.  It hook 9 months within meeting for him to break his rule of, no human girls. Ever.

She murmurs a quiet, thank you, when he rises from the sheets and comes to stand behind her, staring out over the crown of her head. He can smell himself on her, it might be the button up she’s wearing that he hastily threw onto the floor last night, but his desire to smell himself on her skin overrides everything else.

Kandomere draws up the back of the shirt, revealing her lush ass and he doesn’t try to stop the groan that rises from his chest. He palms her soft skin and closes his eyes when her breath hitches. He’s hard again, doesn’t know if it ever really went away but he sheds his sleep pants and pulls the shirt from her shoulders. 

He leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss against the broken skin above her collarbone, and he’s not sure if  it's in apology or adoration. He knows what possessed him to mark her, and he can’t find it in himself to regret it at all. 

“What are you doing?” She whispers, hands pressed up into the glass before her. It’s growing foggy from the morning air or her ragged breathing.

“I believe that I still owe you a favor, Ms. Wagner.” 

They both moan when he presses into her, an easy roll of his hips until her bottom is flush against him. He holds perfectly still, pressing up into her until she rocks back into him and letting her head bump against the window. She curses quietly, and works herself on his stiffness letting the sensation grown and blossom until she’s fluttering around him with a sharp note. 

She’s panting, and  Kandomere still hasn’t moved yet but he’s hanging onto his control by a thread. “I think you gave me plenty of those last night, Kandy.”

He asks her, “Don’t you want to be in control of this moment? Without a cloudy mind? Take your pleasure from me, girl. At your leisure.”

Kandomere reaches forward and covers her hand on the glass with his own, and she overlaps their fingers. She bends further at the waist and he sucks in a sharp breath. 

Vic’s going to be the death of him. It's going to be a bittersweet one, too.

He's just glad to be along for the ride.


End file.
